Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile window message display device, which is comprised of a plastic envelope that is rectangular in shape, slightly curved from top to bottom, light in weight, rigid in flex, transparent, fully open at the top and partially vented at the bottom. The envelope holds, displays, protects and stores a wide variety of message sheets that are comprised of thin lightweight flexible material with light-reflective color contrasting messages and backgrounds. The envelope is attachable to the inside or outside of automobile windows by means of two suction cups for the purpose of visually communicating at night or day with people outside of the vehicle, such as drivers and passengers of other automobiles, as well as pedestrians.
The appropriate patent classification for my invention appears to be Class 40, CARD, PICTURE, OR SIGN EXHIBITING (xe2x80x9cThis class includes means for displaying information by printed or painted cards, calendars, photographic transparency viewers, railroad train station indicators, pictures, labels or tags or index files . . . .xe2x80x9d), Subclass 584 SIGNS (xe2x80x9cDevice under the class definition which comprises inscribed boards, cards, slates, objects, etc., whereby definite information may be conveyed to an observer.xe2x80x9d), Subclass 597 (xe2x80x9cSign under subclass 584 wherein the sign is mounted with suction cups onto a surface.xe2x80x9d).
In spite of the proliferation of CB radios and cellular telephones in recent years, a significant number of operators and passengers of automobiles today do not have the use of either type of device to communicate with others as they travel on roads, streets, highways and freeways throughout the world. Also, present cellular telephone transmission and reception areas cover only a small percentage of existing roadways. Additionally, this type of telecommunication service is susceptible to disruption and interference from a variety of sources including, but not limited to, electromagnetic fields associated with high voltage electrical power lines and solar flare activity. Furthermore, inherent to automobile travel is a variety of other challenges and risks that, when confronted, beg for quick, simple and effective visual communication between drivers, passengers and pedestrians. Examples of such communication needs are warnings of hazardous road conditions and or vehicle collisions, requests for roadside assistance due to a vehicle breakdown or personal emergency situation, notification of vehicle malfunctions (headlight or taillight out, door or trunk ajar, low tire, etc.), as well as announcements, greetings, slogans, etc.
Because the need for this type of visual communication occurs under variable and oftimes challenging weather and lighting conditions, the ideal system and device would be one, in this applicant""s opinion, that is effective, efficient, durable, practical, easy and safe to use, as well as reliable and affordable. To be effective, the sign must display messages from a prominent location either inside or outside of an automobile, and the message must be of sufficient size and format characteristics so as to render it easily visible and readable at distances typically encountered on roadways at night or day. To be efficient, the sign must allow the display of a wide variety and choice of messages, and yet be compact enough to fit most automobile passenger windows without over encumbering passenger space and comfort. To be durable, the device must be constucted of materials that can withstand a wide range of temperature and weather without compromise to its condition, operation and effectiveness. To be practical and easy to use, it must be lightweight, simple in design, with minimal components, and be easily and quickly attachable to and removable from an automobile window (whether flat, concave or convex) without damaging the surface, in addition to offering simple, easy and quick interchangeability of messages. To be safe, it must not interfere with the driver""s view, as required by law, during his/her operation of the vehicle. To be reliable, it must be well designed and made of quality, long lasting materials. To be affordable, it must have a retail price of no more than the average cost to fill up a car""s tank with gasoline.
It will be demonstrated in this application that the invention satisfies each of the above referenced requirements of the ideal device for visual communication between drivers and passengers of automobiles and pedestrians. Moreover, it will be shown that this invention represents significant improvements and advantages over, and exceeds the capabilities of, all prior related inventions of record.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Historically, operators of motor vehicles have relied on bumper and window stickers, in addition to individual placard type signs to communicate or advertise a thought, warning or other message to people outside of an automobile. A search of prior inventions did not identify any related devices that match all of the features, advantages and benefits of the invention. When compared to the ideal such device, of which the current invention is an example, all prior inventions to date suffer from significant disadvantages and shortcomings, as discussed below. U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,140 to Nuspl (1995) discloses a two-sided suction cup mounted sign for changeably displaying, via a scrolling device, identical indicia such as letters, or numbers on each side of the sign for the purpose of advertising the price of store goods and products. It was not intended for use in motor vehicle windows and is limited to the interchangeable display of three numeric characters only. U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,177 to Sy, Jr. (1992) discloses a portable and reversible lightweight sticker display apparatus for the purpose of displaying a variety of bumper stickers without adhering them directly to a surface and thereby eliminating damage to the surface and/or leaving adhesive residue. The use of this device is limited to the display of bumper stickers, the printed messages of which are quite small and are readable only at dangerously close proximity between vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,380 to Chestnutt (1991) discloses a distress signal device for attachment to the outside of the side window of a motor vehicle for the purpose of signaling for help to passersby. It is limited to attachmnent to a side window, and it only affords a general distress communication limited to a color or a word, since it does not have the size capacity for more information or details regarding the nature of the call.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,315 to Romaine (1990) discloses a display device for automobiles and other vehicles for the display of messages for purposes of advertising, promotion, education or amusement. It is intended for placement in only the rear window of a motor vehicle, it is limited in its message capacity to one alternating line of characters, and the display of the entire two-stage message is dependant upon the movement of the vehicle to which the device is attached It doesn""t work if the vehicle is standing still.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,143,608 to Morris (1939) discloses a frame designed for the purpose of holding a transparent panel via vacuum cups close to glass windshields and the like in order to eliminate frosting of the windshield in freezing weather conditions. It was not designed as a sign system, nor does it afford the displaying of messages.
U.S. Pat. No. 874,998 to Schumacher (1907) discloses a hanging reversible box type sign for automobiles for the purpose of displaying motor vehicle registration numbers and the abbreviation of the applicable state. It was not designed for, nor is it capable of being attached to motor vehicle windows. It must be hung from a hook or other attachment on or within a vehicle. In a size sufficient to afford the display of a multiple word message, the sign would take up too much room and therefore would be impractical for use in a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,435 to Peterson (1961) discloses a motor vehicle window sign for the purpose of communicating highway traffic safety conditions between passing vehicles via color-coded placards. It is designed for attachment to the windshield with one suction cup. It is limited in size so as not to obstruct the driver""s view of the road, and the messages are confined to the display of colors only, which represent certain coded information.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,739,801 to Pitts (1929) discloses an advertising device for attachment to any smooth surface via suction cups for the purpose of holding a supply of advertising circulars, cards or other materials to be made available for distribution to the public. It was not designed for the display of the messages held within, since it was to be made of a non-transparent material such as cardboard, nor was it intended for use in motor vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,330 to Dinstbir (1966) discloses a warning device for motor vehicles comprised of a message placard fitted into a suction cup base for attaching to the dashboard of a motor vehicle. It""s small requisite size, so as not to interfere with the driver""s view, significantly limits the message capacity. It is designed to mount on horizontal flat smooth surfaces only, and there is no holder on the device for extra message placards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,012 to Cote (1977) discloses a sign system comprised of a housing, fabricated from a transparent material, containing a plurality of signs bearing safety warning and greeting indicia on the faces thereof, adapted to be carried in a motor vehicle. It is restricted to mounting to a window visor, glove compartment cove, door panel, or dashboard via double-sided adhesive tape. It is consequently restricted in size, which makes the messages difficult to read at reasonable distances, similar to the bumper sticker problem. Furthermore, it does not lend itself to the attachment to and/or quick removal from a window without the potential for damaging the window surface. As demonstrated by the above discussion of the disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art, the invention offers many significant advantages, benefits and improvements over the existing related inventions, which is further articulated and demonstrated below.
The objects of the invention meet all of the previously outlined requirements of the ideal visual communication device for automobiles and are summarized as follows:
(a) to provide an effective visual communication device for automobiles that can be prominently displayed on the inside or outside of an automobile window and is of sufficient size and format characteristics to be easily readable at distances typically encountered on and off the road at night or day,
(b) to provide an efficient device that affords the display of a wide variety and choice of messages, while fitting most automobile passenger and rear windows without over encumbering passenger space and comfort, which can be attached to and displayed from inside or outside of the vehicle;
(c) to provide a durable device, the components of which are constructed in such a manner and of materials that can endure a wide range of temperatures (hot-cold) and weather without compromise to its condition, operation and effectiveness;
(d) to provide a practical and easy to use device made of lightweight materials, simple in design and construction, having a minimal number of easily assembled components that can be easily and quickly attached to and removed from an automobile window (whether flat, concave or convex) without damaging the surface thereof, and the messages of which are easily and quickly interchangeable;
(e) to provide a safe system, which does not interfere with the driver""s view and operation of the vehicle as required by law;
(f) to provide a reliable device, which is well designed and constructed of quality long-lasting materials that afford dependable operation; and
(g) to provide an affordable device, the cost of which falls within the budget of everyone who owns, leases or operates an automobile.
It will become evident to the reader of this patent application that the invention represents many improvements and advantages over prior inventions as identified below:
(1) The envelope affords the storage and display of a wide choice and variety of message sheets, including any foreign language, which allows the user to briefly identify and specify the exact nature of the topic he/she wishes to communicate to others.
(2) The message sheets are more visible and readable at greater distances than bumper stickers because of larger print size and high color contrasted characters and background through the use of highly light-reflective materials.
(3) The above described format also renders the messages highly visible under most weather and operating conditions on or off the road, during both daylight and nighttime hours, as well as when used inside of tinted automobile windows.
(4) The messages are printed on both sides of each message sheet in order to maximize efficiency by minimizing the space required inside and the weight of the envelope.
(5) The do-it-yourself message capability of the message sheets (utilizing blank sheets and self-adhesive characters) allows unlimited personalized and customized messages and communication.
(6) The envelope is quickly and easily attachable to and removable from the inside or outside of any window of an automobile (whether flat, concave or convex) by means of suction cups without damage to the window surface.
(7) The envelope is attachable to either the side passenger or rear window(s) of most automobiles for maximum visibility in order to: (a) minimize tailgating by other drivers who often try to get close enough to read small bumper sticker print; and (b) to avoid obstruction of the driver""s view as required by law.
(8) The envelope holds multiple message sheets inside in reserve, making instant message sheet selection, removal and re-insertion possible. The thumb/finger indentations at the top of the envelope make this process easier and quicker.
(9) The envelope affords efficient organization, control, management, safekeeping and protection of the message sheets, whether during operation and use or stored in the trunk. When the envelope is not in use and lying flat, the message sheets are held in place by elastic bands attached to the envelope via notches on each side of the envelope top opening.
(10) The envelope is transparent, which allows the clear and unobstructed display and view of the message sheets through either side of the envelope, whether mounted on the inside or outside of an automobile window.
(11) The envelope is constructed of break and damage resistant materials, which promote longevity and dependable operation.
(12) The suction cups are of sufficient quality and size, in relation to the size and weight of the envelope with several message loaded therein, that they are capable of maintaining a constant suction grip on the window surface, regardless of slope, and thereby hold the envelope in place until intentionally removed.
(13) The envelope is slightly curved in shape from top to bottom in order to fit most, if not all, modern automobile windows, whether flat, concave or convex.
(14) The message sheet contrasting color combinations are similar to current highway sign color schemes for easy identification and recognition of message types; for example, messages with black or white letters on an orange light-reflective background designate road hazard information.
(15) The invention is easily transferable from vehicle to vehicle, and its transparent appearance is therefore compatible with any vehicle color scheme.
Although the above description contains many specifications, these should not be construed as limiting the scope of the invention but as merely providing illustrations of some of the presently preferred embodiments of this invention. For example, in addition to plastic, the envelope can be constructed of epoxy or other similar transparent lightweight rigid materials. The envelope may also contain a substance that causes it to glow in the dark, thereby illuminating, displaying and allowing the message sheets to be more legible at night. The means by which the envelope is manufactured and assembled can also be changed. The type, size and number of suction cups used can be modified. The dimensions, weight, shape, curvature and color characteristics of the envelope can be changed And, the material, number, dimensions, weight, format, color contrasting, light-reflectivity, font size and character style of the message sheets, printed messages and backgrounds can be varied. Suffice it to say that all components of the invention will be manufactured of materials possessing the characteristics that meet the utility requirements of the intended purpose of the invention according to specifications which will ensure optimal functioning and durability of each of the components under normal utilization in all weather conditions.